Ice Dance
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: " Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? " C'est ce que se demande Colonnello, perdu au fin fond d'une montagne. Et, comme si Dieu était contre lui, cet homme prénommé Reborn a pour mission de le tuer. Le pire, se dit Colonnello, c'est que ce Reborn est connu comme le meilleur tueur à gages. Cadeau pour Inetta !


**Ice Dance**

Résumé : **« Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? » C'est ce que se demande Colonnello, perdu au fin fond d'une montagne. Et, comme si Dieu était contre lui, cet homme prénommé Reborn a pour mission de le tuer. Le pire, se dit Colonnello, c'est que ce Reborn est connu comme le meilleur tueur à gages. Cadeau pour Inetta !**

Pairing : **R56 (Ou du RebornColonnello)**

Rating : **M (héhé ! C'est de la pure **_**lemonade**_** !)**

**Alors cet OS, ben c'est pour Inetta-chan (^O^) ! Mon amie Sorcière Yaoiste à qui j'ai promis cet OS qui est arrivé beaucoup plus tard que prévu, mais chose promise chose dû ! :3 J'espère qu'il te plaira ^^  
**

_Bonne Lecture !  
_

* * *

**ICE DANCE**

_La danse de glace_

* * *

_« Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? » _

Perdu au fin fond d'une montagne neigeuse, c'est ce que se demande Colonnello, soldat du COMSUBIN. Et, pour aggraver son cas, un magnum de calibre 10,92 mm pointé devant lui par le meilleur tueur à gages : Reborn.

« C'est toi, Colonnello ? »

Oh oui… Comment en était-on arrivé là ?

* * *

22 Décembre.

Si Colonnello se souvenait bien, il pouvait voir de la fenêtre de sa voiture qu'il y avait de la neige. Des flocons qui tombaient à flots. Le paysage était tellement blanc qu'il en était devenu aveuglant pour - en tout cas - ses yeux bleus océans.

Cependant, comme tous les 22 Décembre, hommes et femmes défilaient devant les magasins, des expressions gaies et jouissives marquées sur leurs visages.

« C'est vrai que c'est bientôt Noël… » murmura la personne à côté de lui.

En guise de réponse, le soldat blond lui adressa un sourire.

« Vous le fêtez avec quelqu'un ? »

« Pas vraiment, kora… » répondit Colonnello, le regard vague.

« C'est quand même triste, la vie de soldat… »

« Eh bien, je suppose que ça dépend des raisons pour lesquelles on a décidé de se battre, Uni. »

« … Je vois. »

Un sourire triste se peignit sur le visage de la jeune fille. Avec un caractère aussi bienveillant, il lui était impossible de ne pas penser à autrui en cette saison hivernale.

« Si je vous disais que votre cadeau de Noël serait ce dont vous avez toujours voulu avoir, vous me croiriez ? »

Un instant de silence s'interposa entre le blond et la shaman. Et pourtant. Colonnello ressentit une sensation étrange en croisant le regard de Uni. Il s'y sentait perdu, et en même temps, lointain. L'effet d'être loin du sang, des cadavres, des armes, de la guerre lui faisait un bien fou ! Il était comme libéré d'un poids qui lui pesait grandement sur les épaules.

« Je crois que nous allons devoir nous quitter, soldat. Merci de m'avoir escortée et voici votre mission. »

Uni lui tendit une enveloppe que Colonnello prit avec hésitation et elle s'en alla, le saluant au passage. Sa rencontre avec la jeune fille l'avait bouleversée. Comment d'un simple regard pouvait-elle l'apaiser autant ? C'en était presque troublant…

Mais passant outre son auto-flagellation mentale, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et…

Il piqua une crise cardiaque.

* * *

« Quoi ? Vous m'envoyez en mission au beau milieu d'une montagne enneigée à la recherche d'un trésor ? Vous vous foutez de moi, kora ? Je suis soldat moi, pas chercheur de trésors, kora ! » Cria la voix de Colonnello alors qu'une dizaine d'infirmières se précipitaient vers lui pour soi-disant le calmer. Devant lui, Lal Mirch accompagnée du scientifique Verde et du Vindice le regardèrent un moment interloqués avant de répondre à sa question.

« Pour commencer, primo : la jeune fille que tu as rencontré, Uni, est particulière. Elle est la descendante de la plus puissante lignée de shamans qui puissent exister en ce monde » commença la chef du COMSUBIN.

« Secondo », fit le scientifique, « le trésor que tu dois trouver disparaîtra le 26 Décembre. Le temps est donc limité. Tu sais, c'est un peu comme le principe de Cendrillon. 12 coups et hop ! Le trésor disparaîtra mais pas seulement. Vois-tu, cette tétine (il montra du doigt l'objet qui pendouillait comme collier à son cou), tous ceux qui l'a possède, 7 au totale, disparaîtront eux aussi, y compris moi et Uni. C'est pour ça que tu dois absolument retrouver ce trésor ! »

L'histoire qu'on venait de lui raconter, là maintenant, il ne l'aurait même pas cru s'il n'avait pas croisé le regard rempli d'espoir de Lal.

Soudain, une voix plus grave et certainement plus dangereuse se fit entendre.

« Terzio et dernier, tu dois te demander pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'a choisi. »

Un silence de mort régna alors que le Vindice venait de parler. Le blond gloussa, son corps entier tremblant. Ceux qui lui parlaient n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Ceux qui font régner la loi…

« Parce que tu es l'un des plus forts. »

« Kora ? » Fut la seule réaction du soldat blond en imitant à la perfection un poisson.

Verde lui rendit l'enveloppe qu'avait eu Colonnello quelques heures avant de s'évanouir et il prit la parole.

« Les sept maudits sont appelés _Arcobaleno_ en raison de la couleur des tétines. Le vert, le bleu, le rouge, le violet, l'indigo, le jaune, et pour finir, l'orange. »

« Donc, si je ne trouve pas ce trésor, les possesseurs des tétines dit _Arcobaleno_ mourront ? » résuma le soldat.

« Exact, fit le Vindice. Tout est dans cette enveloppe. Tu commenceras dès demain, à l'aube. »

Ce dernier et Verde s'en allèrent, laissant Lal Mirch ainsi que le blonds seuls dans la chambre.

« Tu vas accepter la mission ? » Questionna la chef du COMSUBIN.

« … Oui. Je ne… Enfin, je ne veux pas que Uni meurt, kora. »

« Réfléchies-bien, Colonnello ! Et si jamais tu perdais la vie dans cette mission ? »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, kora ? »

« N…Non ! Idiot ! » Vociféra Lal Mirch en rougissant violemment.

« Hey, j'ai vu juste, kora ! »

La jeune femme détourna le regard, rougissant. Cet imbécile… Soudain, elle sursauta. La main, grande et chaude de Colonnello était posée sur son bras.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Lal. Tout se passera bien. Je sais ce que je fais, kora… » Lui murmura le blond d'une voix réconfortante.

La chef du COMSUBIN lui tourna le dos et avant de partir, soupira un « sois prudent ». Puis, elle sortit et, derrière la porte, laissa une larme couler.

« Colonnello… Merci et pardonne-moi. »

* * *

Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes d'un coup de manche en entendant les pas de Verde se rapprocher.

« Tu ne lui a rien dit à propos de ta malédiction ? »

« Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ? Il ne pourra même pas se concentrer sur sa mission… »

« Tu devrais, pourtant. »

« La ferme. »

Lal partit, suivi aussitôt de Verde qui l'enjamba. Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, Colonnello tenait un place indétrônable dans son cœur.

En parlant du loup, ce dernier ouvrit l'enveloppe, son regard océan parcourant les détails de sa mission.

« Cool… On me plante au beau milieu d'une montagne enneigée, kora. » fit-il ironiquement, un sourire crispé au visage. « Et c'est quoi le Tri-Ni-Set ? La vache, j'comprends rien, kora… »

Lassé, il balança l'enveloppe sur la table de chevet et il s'allongea sur le lit. On l'avait choisit pour cette mission parce qu'il était l'un des plus forts

'_L'un des plus forts…'_

Bizarrement, cette attribution ne le flattait même pas. Au contraire, elle le faisait presque bouillonner de rage à l'intérieur de lui-même. Ça ressemblait presque à une malédiction, d'être appelé comme ça, l'un des plus forts.

« Kora… Mon Noël gâché par une maudite chasse aux trésors… Malheur… »

Presque sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit. Avec toute cette histoire, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire le vide dans sa tête. Alors c'est en poussant un soulagement de plaisir qu'il s'enfonça dans sa couette et s'endormit.

* * *

Au lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Colonnello se trouvait, non pas dans son lit d'hôpital à son plus grand étonnement, mais dans… un hélicoptère. Aussitôt réveillé, il fut projeté du transport aérien par le Vindice.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Colonnello, soldat reçu le 18 Juin dans l'équipe du COMSUBIN dirigé par le commandant Lal Mirch. A partir de la première seconde qui suit ce discours, vous êtes en mission. Bonne chance, soldat. »

« Qu-WAAAAH ! »

Atterrir est une chose. S'écraser en est une autre. Etalé dans la neige, Colonnello se releva rapidement. Il constata qu'il était miraculeusement en vie avant d'examiner le paysage qui l'entourait.

De la neige.

De la neige à perte de vue !

Et lui, avec son uniforme de militaire enfilé il ne savait quand… Est-ce qu'il survivrait au froid ? Parce que là… le blond se sentait frigorifié.

« Même pas le temps d'en placer une, kora ! » grogna-t-il en se frottant énergiquement avec ses bras. « Les connards ! »

« Hey… »

Colonnello sursauta, ses yeux rencontrant… un flingue. Et une personne qui ne lui était pas vraiment inconnue. Nom de Zeus. On pouvait pas tomber sur pire… à par lui, bien sûr. Monsieur-je-suis-le-meilleur-tueur-à-gages étira un sourire digne des plus sadiques.

« Quelle surprise de te revoir, _soldato_… »

« Moi-de même, Reborn… »

_Merde. Merde. Merde !_

Parfois, Colonnello se dit qu'il vaut mieux rester au lit. Même s'il on n'avait pas trop le choix...

* * *

« Reborn. Je sais pas ce que tu veux, mais j'ai pas le temps de m'amuser avec toi. »

« Oh, dommage. T'étais au courant que t'allais te faire descendre ? »

« Kora ? Par qui ? »

« Moi. »

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de 24 heures, Colonnello imita le poisson. Quelle réaction prendre quand vous savez que quelqu'un est venu spécialement pour vous tuer ? Non mais oh !

Alors que l'esprit du blond cogitait, le tueur pointa son arme sur le front de Colonnello, son sourire sadique ayant disparu. Puis, comme pour faire patienter l'heure de sa mort, Reborn joua avec la gâchette de son arme.

« Un dernier souhait, Blondin (le sourcil du susnommé se crispa) ? »

« J'vais te tuer, kora… ! »

_Clic._

Colonnello gloussa doucement et il ferma les yeux en entendant le _clic _de la détente. Et puis, même si c'était pas le bon moment choisi, il se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté la mission. Bon d'accord, pour sauver Uni, mais encore ?

_Clic._

« Chaos. »

La voix de Reborn résonna. Chaos. Ce mot, le blond s'en souviendrait peut-être toute sa vie (et puis, s'il ne lui restait qu'une minute à vivre, c'était largement suffisant…). Juste après, ses oreilles sifflèrent, lui donnant l'impression d'être déjà mort.

Mort.

Que quoi ? Il était mort ?

Minute. Nan mais ho !

Colonnello ouvrit rapidement un œil. Puis l'autre. Et devant lui, la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux l'aurait fait rire moqueusement s'il n'était pas à deux doigts de la mort.

Reborn, un genou à terre, son fedora baissé vers son caméléon Leon.

« Au dernier moment… Tch. » soupira le tueur alors que son animal se roulait en boule dans son chapeau.

L'homme se leva et se dirigea ensuite vers Colonnello. Celui-ci recula presque instinctivement. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire encore ? Le menacer restait une solution possible, mais le tuer… ça semblait un peu impossible sans armes maintenant. A moins que Reborn ne maîtrisait le corps à corps !

« T'as de la chance, Blondin. Mais la prochaine fois, je te raterais pas. » murmura le tueur en s'approchant de l'oreille du jeune blond. Puis, il l'enjamba et il commença à marcher, et à son grand étonnement, vite suivit par Colonnello, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je viens avec toi, kora ! »

Là encore, Colonnello ne se doutait pas des mille souffrances qu'il allait subir avec Reborn.

* * *

La nuit arriva lorsqu'ils trouvèrent un chalet vide et abandonné. Il semblait en bonne état et, même si la question était idiote, le soldat se demandait pourquoi ses habitants l'avaient abandonné.

« Restons là pour la nuit. » déclara Reborn. « C'est plus que bien. »

Le blond acquiesça. Puis, ils entrèrent dans l'abri, comme ci celui-ci les avait attendus. En effet, un double-lit, une cheminée ( « WTF ? » pensa Colonnello en regardant l'objet) et une petite table. Bref, comme le disait Reborn, c'était plus que bien. A part le lit double. Franchement. Qui voudrait dormir avec un tueur qui, à tout moment, pouvait pointer son flingue sur quelqu'un ? (Bon, d'accord, Leon crevait de froid, mais quand même !)

Colonnello soupira avant de s'installer devant la cheminée. Il tendit ensuite ses mains afin de les réchauffer. Ça faisait du bien… Après des heures et des heures de marche dans le froid ! Reborn fit de même, s'installant à coté de son, ce qu'il considérait un peu maintenant comme, camarade.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ? » questionna soudain le tueur. La question sembla résonner dans l'esprit du jeune soldat. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Reborn ne lui pose cette question, mais bon…

« Intuition. » répondit son camarade, un petit sourire malin - que Reborn apprécia discrètement - formé sur sa bouche.

Une heure plus tard, ce dernier retrouva la tête de Blondin posée sur son épaule. Sa respiration était lente et régulière, signe qu'il dormait profondément.

« S'pèce de Bébé… » se moqua le tueur en penchant la tête, déposant un baiser léger et rapide sur les lèvres entrouvertes du blond.

Aussitôt, il détourna la tête. Pourquoi ce baiser volatile ? Il n'avait rien bu, pourtant… à moins qu'il ne perdait la boule comme Leon. A cause de Colonnello, ouais… C'était sûrement ça. Avec toute sa force, il transporta le blond jusqu'au lit où il s'allongea lui aussi après avoir retiré leurs deux paires de chaussures.

Il partit ensuite dans les bras de Morphée, rêvant d'un certain blond en train de lui pourrir son rêve.

* * *

Brusquement, Reborn se leva, réveillant pas la même occasion Colonnello. Son intuition de tueur l'avait tiré de son sommeil et alertait maintenant ses sens !

Le blond écrasa un bâillement avant de remettre ses chaussures. Il ne se demanda pas comment il avait atterri dans le lit - ne voulant pas le savoir de toutes façons - et il s'approcha de Reborn. A sa plus grande surprise, celui-ci ressorti son pistolet qu'il pointa contre le front du soldat.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Tu caches quelque chose, Blondin. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« … une chasse aux trésors ? Si je puis dire, kora… »

« Te fous pas d'ma gueule. Ou j'te descends. »

Colonnello gloussa. Le tueur avait pris un ton si froid qu'il en était devenu glacial. Et leur complicité d'hier alors ?

…

A moins qu'il n'y en avait pas… Colonnello crispa un sourire à cette idée. Se faire des films, c'était nouveau pour lui.

« Alors ? »

Reborn avança, faisant reculer le blond. Celui-ci tomba à la renverse sur le lit et le tueur profita de la situation en se mettant à califourchon sur lui.

« Comme tu me l'as si gentiment bien dit hier, je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser moi aussi. »

L'homme au fédora commença à jouer avec la gâchette de son arme tandis que Colonnello pâlissait dangereusement.

« Je compte jusqu'à 3. C'est le temps que je t'accorde. »

Alerte. Alerte. Alerte.

« 3 ».

Colonnello ne réfléchissait pas. Il ne pouvait simplement pas.

« 2 ».

Parce qu'il paniquait trop.

« 1 ».

« _Merde merde merde_ ! » jura intérieurement Colonnello en se relevant brutalement, entraînant le tueur dans sa chute qui n'eût pas le temps de réagir. Ils tombèrent sur le sol glacé, le soldat maintenant à califourchon sur le torse de Reborn qui avait lâché son arme - celle-ci avait atterri devant la cheminée -. Le souffle court et coupé, le tueur grinça des dents. Il s'était fait avoir ! Comme un bleu ! Un débutant ! Lui, le meilleur ! Une honte s'empara de lui qu'il s'empressa d'ignorer.

« Reborn… ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Qui t'as envoyé ? »

Silence.

« Je compte jusqu'à 3, kora. »

« Et alors ? Que feras-tu sans armes, pauvre blondinet ? »

« Du bouche à bouche ? » fit le soldat avec hésitation, mais malgré tout un sourire étalé sur le visage.

Reborn rougit discrètement en pensant au baiser d'hier. Comment ce type osait-il ?

« Vindice. C'est le Vindice qui m'a envoyé. » avoua finalement le tueur, n'osant pas imaginer la scène d'un bouche à bouche avec le soldat. Et puis, celui-ci, le connaissant, le ferait sûrement !

« … Vindice ? »

« Oui, Vindice. Ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Ils m'ont envoyé en mission aussi. A la recherche de Tri-Ni-je-ne-sais-quoi, kora… »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Reborn en se relevant. Il fronça des sourcils.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Avant, les ordres étaient clairs : éliminer Blondin. Mais maintenant, voilà que ce dernier avait été envoyé par la même personne pour, ce qu'il qualifiait : une chasse au trésor. Oh le bordel…

« Tu dis que le Vindice t'as envoyé en mission aussi ? »

Colonnello acquiesça silencieusement.

Qu'est-ce que la _Vengeance_ complotait encore ?

« Au faîte, tu as aussi dit que tu étais à la recherche du Tri-Ni-Set ? »

Une nouvelle fois, le blond hocha la tête.

Oh, _merde_…

* * *

Quinze minutes passèrent après cet accident. Les deux hommes étaient assis autour de la table dans un face à face, un Colonnello perdu et un Reborn rageur. De là où il était, le blond pouvait sentir l'aura démoniaque du tueur. Celle-ci lui donnait d'ailleurs des frissons…

« Donc, le Vindice t'a envoyé à la recherche du Tri-Ni-Set afin de sauver les Arcobaleno ? »

« Ouais. »

Soudain, Reborn sortit une tétine de sa poche et il la déposa au milieu de la table.

" On dirait que t'as une bonne intuition, blondin. A croire que t'as bien fait de me suivre… " murmura-t-il sous le regard ébahi de Colonnello.

La tétine était de couleur jaune. Elle brillait intensément, comme si elle dépendait de la vie de l'hitman. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, voyant la contemplation de Blondin trop insistante, la reprit et la rangea dans sa poche.

" Je n'ai jamais pu m'en séparer. Où que j'aille, que je la laisse tomber au fond d'un trou où bien que je la laisse quelque part, elle est toujours revenue vers moi. "

" … Verde aussi. Et Uni. Ils ont tous deux des tétines. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir."

" Uni ? "

Le nom interpella Reborn, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

" Ouais. Tu la connais ? "

" C'est ma nièce. " déclara le tueur à gages, un air indifférent sur le visage.

" PARDON ? " s'exclama Colonnello, la table tremblant sous son assaut.

Le tueur le gratifia d'un regard incompris. Quoi ? Il avait dit quelque chose de mal ?

" Hem. Désolé, c'est juste que ça semble un peu... impensable, kora."

" Quand je dis nièce, elle ne l'est pas vraiment. Elle est, on peut dire, une nièce éloignée... "

" D... D'accord. "

Le silence s'installa entre les deux protagonistes. Il ne s'était passé qu'un jour et pleins de choses leur étaient arrivées. Le plan concocté par le Vindice... Colonnello le voyait un peu comme un jeu. Et dans ce cas, les _Arcobaleno_ étaient les pions, ainsi que lui. Mais Lal ? Qu'en était-il de Lal ? Que faisait-elle donc dans l'histoire ? Etait-elle elle aussi...

Une Arcobaleno ?

Non ! Non, tout mais pas Lal ! A cette seule pensée, Colonnello serra les poings. Mais il devait en être sur. Si jamais Lal était l'une des Arcobaleno, alors... Alors...

" Qui... Qui d'autre sont touchés par la malédiction ? "

A cette question, le sourcil de Reborn se haussa. Mais peu importe, peu importe ! Son amour pour Lal ne changerait peut-être rien, et alors ? Il pourrait très bien se sacrifier !

" Hum... A ma connaissance, nous sommes 7. Uni, Verde, moi, l'illusionniste surnommé Mammon ou Viper, tétine indigo. Fon, tétine rouge, maître des arts martiaux. Skull, dit l'homme immortel, tétine violette. "

La dernière phrase semblait décisif à Colonnello. Pourvu qu'elle ne le soit pas !

"Et Lal Mirch, chef du COMSUBIN, tétine bleue."

_BAM !_

Avec une force incontrôlée, Blondin frappa la table de son poing. Puis, avec un brin de compréhension, il sortit dehors, claquant la porte avec une rage folle. Lal. La femme qu'il aimait. Touchée par une foutue malédiction. Et elle ne lui avait rien dit ! Rien !

A présent, il ne savait plus où aller. Mais il s'en fichait. Soudain, il s'écroula à terre.

Maintenant, peu lui importait : qu'il soit allongé dans la neige ou que le froid enveloppait son corps tout entier, tout ce qu'il voulait, là tout de suite, c'était revoir Lal Mirch.

* * *

« Colonnello, soldat reçu le 18 Juin à l'équipe COMSUBIN dirigée par le chef Lal Mirch. »

Il se souvient, de cette phrase. Pour lui, elle signifiait tout : rejoindre Lal, travailler avec Lal, voir Lal, s'entraîner avec Lal, bref. Grosso modo, tout c'est Lal.

Lal - de son vrai nom Lal Mirch - est une femme, disons sérieuse et froide. Si elle ne laisse pas transparaître ses sentiments, elle ne laisse pas non plus la pitié la gagner. Bien qu'au fond d'elle, Colonnello l'a remarqué, elle souffre énormément de ses crimes et elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour porter le poids de ses fautes.

Alors pour une fois, elle a pleuré. En la voyant, Colonnello la pris dans ses bras. Elle n'a rien dit, et même, au souvenir du soldat, elle a accepté l'étreinte chaleureuse en enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule et en s'accrochant - semblait-il - désespérément à la chemise du blond.

« Merci… » fut la seule chose qu'à prononcer Lal Mirch.

Puis, plus rien. Le silence total à régner.

Le lendemain, Lal n'a rien dit. Que ce soit les larmes où le câlin réconfortant. Elle s'est comportée comme d'habitude. Et visiblement, elle allait mieux. C'est à ce moment-là que Colonnello s'est senti utile. Non pas qu'il se sente inutile tout les jours, mais là, ça lui semblait différent. Il était utile à Lal, la femme dont il s'était découvert un nouveau sentiment.

L'amour.

Ce fut l'un des seuls souvenirs qui lui revînt, dont il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.

" _Et maintenant ?_ " semblait lui dire une voix au fond de lui. " _Qu'est-ce que ces souvenirs sont devenues ?_

_Puisqu'elle va bientôt disparaître..._"

* * *

Doucement, ses yeux papillonnèrent. Une faible lumière pénétra, libérant le voile noire qui avait jusqu'à présent recouverts ses yeux. Mais il se sentait toujours aussi faible... Avec difficulté, il se leva et il pu constater, premièrement : qu'il était revenu dans le chalet, et deuxièmement : la présence de Reborn, ce dernier assis sur une chaise, les bras croisés.  
Honnêtement, Colonnello ne se souvenait de rien. A partir du moment où le tueur lui avait dit que Lal était l'une des Arcobaleno, son cerveau avait brusquement surchauffé et puis... le noir complet.

" Réveillé, _idiota _? "

Le blond eût un léger sursaut avant de se tourner vers Reborn.

" Qu'est- "

" Figure-toi que j'me suis trimballé au moins 400 kilomètres pour te ramener ici. J'sais pas où t'as voulu aller, mais c'était pas la peine d'aller aussi loin..." le coupa le tueur en replaçant son fedora. " Au faîte, je te conseille de rester cloué au lit. "

La phrase fut à peine prononcé que l'hitman vit le soldat se lever de son lit... pour presque s'évanouir aussitôt. Heureusement, Reborn le rattrapa et le remit dans le lit.

" T'as choppé de la fièvre, crétin. "

Le diagnostic fit rire Colonnello. Sérieux, il était vraiment pas doué... Chopper de la fièvre à un moment pareil, là, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

" Il est quelle heure ? " demanda-t-il vaguement.

" 21 heure mon chou. "

" Ne m'appelle pas... mon chou... "

Il s'endormit pour de bon avant de terminer sa phrase. Il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit... et surtout, pour penser.

Reborn regarda le blond se rendormir avant de plonger une serviette dans de l'eau froide et le poser sur le front du jeune homme. Contrairement à lui, il n'arriva pas du tout à dormir et il était en pleine forme même.  
Il écrasa un bâillement. Tout à l'heure, il avait vu Colonnello exploser de rage devant lui. Heureusement que l'hitman savait garder une once de raison, parce que sinon, à l'heure actuel, le chalet serait déjà en morceaux.

Le tueur à gages se leva. Le Tri-Ni-Set... Où pouvait-il bien se cacher ? Pourquoi le Vindice le voulait-il ? Et surtout, pourquoi ces derniers l'avait envoyé tuer un homme dont ils avaient confiée la mission ? Plus Reborn se posait des questions, plus son esprit clarifiait de moins en moins les choses.

Bon Dieu. Cette mission était encore pire de ce qu'il avait imaginé...

* * *

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Reborn, qui s'était un peu endormi par ennui entre-temps, se réveilla, alerté par les gémissements de Blondin. Malgré le nombre de fois où il avait changé la serviette, le front de Colonnello restait toujours aussi chaud.

"R... Reborn..." murmura doucement le blond. Il frissonna avant de continuer. "J'ai froid."

_Froid. Froid. Froid._

L'hitman regarda autour de lui. La cheminée mettrait trop de temps à s'allumer, en plus, y'avait plus de bois ("OH MALHEUR" jura Reborn maudissant la cheminée presque I-NU-TI-LI-SABLE). Il pourrait détruire la table ? Non. Mauvaise idée. Tremper la serviette dans de l'eau chaude ? Faudrait déjà trouver cette dernière.

_Viiiite_... Une solution...!

Soudain, sans raison apparent, l'image de son baiser chaste partagé avec un Colonnello dans le nectar(1) lui revînt en mémoire.

Et si... ?

Sans réfléchir, et surtout, l'esprit trop en panique, Reborn embrassa à pleine bouche le fiévreux. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant d'introduire sa langue dans l'antre chaude, sans vraiment demander de permission.

Le baiser fut lent. Et doux. Malgré la bestialité de l'hitman, il restait prudent. Lorsqu'il se termina, l'homme au fedora n'eût pas le temps de se relever qu'une main agrippa sa cravate, déformant légèrement son costume.

"Plus... kora..." supplia Colonnello.

Reborn détailla le soldat. Les yeux fiévreux, les joues rouges, les lèvres entrouvertes (maintenant, l'hitman comprenait pourquoi il lui avait piqué un baiser volatile... Ces lèvres étaient trop tentation !), et surtout, le ton de supplice dans la voix du blond. A peine à 5 cm de son visage, il entendait la respiration irrégulière de son partenaire.

" Reborn..."

Ce fut le mot de trop. L'hitman se jeta dans le cou du blond dans lequel il mordilla et suçota la peau blanche tandis que de ses mains, il déboutonnait (où plutôt, arrachait) la veste de Colonnello qui laissa apparaître au plus grand désespoir de Reborn un débardeur blanc(2). Ses doigts habiles parcoururent son torse à travers le tissus blanc remontant petit à petit vers la pointe de ses mamelons qu'il s'amusa à "martyriser", les pinçant à plusieurs reprises et appuyant légèrement dessus.

"Hm..!"

Le gémissement du blond lui faisait déjà perdre la tête. Déjà il était excité rien qu'en voyant l'expression fiévreuse de Blondin !

"Reb..."

Le susnommé lui coupa la parole, l'embrassant sauvagement, sa langue s'entremêlant avec sa jumelle. Une chaleur folle était montée à cran dans le chalet, enveloppant leurs deux corps.  
Colonnello enroula ses bras autour du cou de son - maintenant - amant et fit tomber maladroitement son fedora. Reborn émit un léger grognement, mais n'en fit rien. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un chapeau, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat...  
L'hitman lâcha finalement les lèvres du blond avant d'enlever son débardeur tandis qu'il sentait les mains de Colonnello enlever sa veste et déboutonner sa chemise, avec les mains cependant tremblantes.

Tous deux étaient maintenant torses nus. Oh, si on lui avait dit que coucher avec un soldat du COMSUBIN était aussi extra... Il l'aurait déjà violer. En plus, Reborn devait avouer que le blond possédait un corps... _hot_ !

Le tueur à gages lécha sa jugulaire, descendit sur sa clavicule là où il laissa un suçon, puis le torse sans manquer de mordiller ses bouts de chairs excités et il suivit la lignée de poils blonds pour finalement descendre la braguette de Blondin avec ses dents, un regard ravageur déposé sur Colonnello.

"Aah... Reborn..."

"Je veux que tu le dises. Que tu dises ce que tu veux, Blondin."

Un sourire s'étala sur le visage de ce dernier et il embrassa langoureusement son amant avant de lécher son cou avec volupté, sa langue recueillant les quelques gouttes de sueurs qui avaient coulés. Avec deux de ses doigts, Colonnello pinça les perles de plaisir avant de les mordiller. Reborn sortait des gémissements à peine audible, mais il avait chaud. Très chaud.

"Colonnello..."

Le susnommé releva la tête, ancrant son regard dans celui de Reborn.

"Hey... " l'interpella le blond en lui déposant un baiser papillon sous son nombril.

Le tueur soupira d'aise en sentant le premier bouton de son pantalon sauter, puis la braguette se baisser. Son érection libre, Blondin, avec une démarche féline, s'approcha de Reborn et il toucha la bosse à travers le boxer, traçant des petits cercles en appuyant légèrement.

"Tu aimes ?" demanda le soldat en léchant ses lèvres avec gourmandise.

L'hitman ne lui répondit pas. Il haletait doucement. Puis, un sourire sadique s'étala sur ses lèvres et il renversa le blond, changeant les positions dominant/dominé.

" Pour m'avoir excité, tu le regretteras." murmura son amant en s'approchant de l'oreille de son _Uke_(2). Celui-ci étira ses lèvres en un sourire béat. "Tu verras, ce soir sera le soir où je tomberais sous ton charme. Et ne t'avise pas de me faire changer d'avis." fit-il en léchant le lobe de Colonnello. Ce dernier frissonna de plaisir en imaginant la suite des choses.

"Je crois que ma fièvre est partie, kora." soupira Blondin en passant ses mains dans les cheveux noirs de jais de Reborn.

"Ah ouais ? Tant mieux. Ca facilitera la suite, tu verras."

Reborn se baissa, arrivant sur le bassin de Colonnello. Et, parce qu'ils avaient trop attendu, le tueur enleva les vêtements restant et la vue d'un Blondin nu et excité augmenta sa chaleur corporelle. Il pouvait sentir le sang pulser dans son sexe ! Avec empressement, il se mit à souffler sur le gland rougit. _Oh God_, c'était beaucoup trop excitant.

"Mmh..."

"Tu sais, j'attends toujours que tu me le dises." fit moqueusement Reborn, même si au fond de lui, il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas résister trente secondes de plus.

"Je..."

"Tu ?"

"S... suces-moi..." murmura le blond. C'était presque un chuchotement, mais Reborn obéit à l'ordre et, comme-ci c'était une gourmandise, il prit la verge entre ses doigts et la lécha d'abord lentement, de bas en haut, ses mains massant doucement ses testicules. La voix de Colonnello n'en finissait plus de sortir des "Aah" érotiques ou des "Hum" sensuels pour finir avec un "Reborn" lascif lorsque la jouissance arriva.

C'était bon. Trop bon. Le blond était comme perdu dans les vapes tandis que le tueur à gages lécha ses doigts enduits de sperme.

"Ca a pas mauvais goût... Si c'était bon, la suite sera encore meilleure. "

"Ahh... Kora..."

Alors qu'il se remettait à peine de son orgasme, Colonnello s'empressa d'enduire de salive les trois doigts qui s'étaient présentés à lui. Lorsque son travail de lubrification fut terminé, Reborn détourna l'attention sur son orifice. Volontairement, il frôla le sexe de Colonnello qui était à demi-érigé avant de pénétré un doigt, puis deux. En bon connaisseur, il commença des mouvements de ciseaux et des va-et-viens sur la verge du blond qui soupira d'aise au traitement qui lui était infligé. En rentrant le troisième doigt, l'Uke retînt une grimace de douleur en grinçant des dents, ce que l'hitman remarqua puisqu'il embrassa passionnément son amant.

Lui, amoureux ?

La blague...

" Reborn..."

"Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais." fit Reborn en installant sa propre érection devant l'entrée de Blondin.

_Tu as toujours pensé que j'étais le plus fort... Mais j'ai peut-être échoué sur un point... _

"Reborn ?" questionna son amant en remarquant que l'hitman était perdu dans ses pensées. Son regard était fixé sur lui, dans son regard bleu océan.

_Mais depuis le début...__ Dès le début... Je t'appartiens. Ce point... était-ce toi ?  
_

Pour une raison inconnue, le tueur enlaça tendrement le jeune soldat, un air incompris affiché sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, bon sang ?

"Colonnello... "

" Mh ?" fit ce dernier en caressant le dos de Reborn.

"Si je te disais que ton cadeau de Noël c'est moi, tu me croirais ?"

A cette question, les yeux de Colonnello s'écarquillèrent.

_"Si je vous disais que votre cadeau de Noël serait ce dont vous avez toujours voulu avoir, vous me croiriez ?"_

"Je..."

"Colonnello..." chuchota Reborn en se penchant vers ses lèvres entrouvertes, échangeant des baisers passionnés avec son partenaire.

Lorsque l'hitman rentra en lui, le blond se senti rempli, encore plus quand Reborn entama des mouvements de bassins tout en masturbant la verge du soldat. Le plaisir lui montait tellement à la tête qu'il avait cru mourir en sentant que Reborn touchait sa prostate.

"Aah ! P... Plus vite !" supplia le blond.

Reborn obéit et il leva le bassin de Colonnello afin de mieux le pénétrer. C'était si serré et chaud en même temps... Mais il s'y sentait bien, là, à l'intérieur de son amant. Comme s'il l'enveloppait rien qu'avec sa chaleur.

Soudain, le plaisir atteint son paroxysme et l'orgasme les traversa tous les deux, Reborn se déversant en Blondin tandis que celui-ci éjaculait entre leurs deux torses.

Perdu dans les vapes, le blond ne savait plus trop où donner la tête. C'était tellement bon qu'il pourrait être partant pour un deuxième tour, qui sait... Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas les sentiments de Reborn à son égard. Il était amoureux ? A moins qu'il ne profitait de lui depuis le début...

Mais il sortit de ses pensées en sentant un baiser déposé sur son front.

" Tu regrettes ? " demanda Reborn en s'installant à côté de lui. Il rabattit la couverture sur eux.

" ... non. Non, je ne regrettes pas, kora ... "

" ... Hey. Ce soir, quand tu dormiras... "

" Oui ? "

" Souviens-toi de moi. "

Colonnello n'eût pas le temps de comprendre la phrase que Reborn se tourna, dos à lui et il s'endormit. Clignotant des yeux plusieurs fois sous la surprise, il se colla finalement contre le dos du tueur, profitant de la chaleur qu'il dégageait et il s'endormit.

* * *

Dès qu'il fut réveillé, Reborn l'embrassa à pleine bouche, ne lui donnant pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

" ...hum... Reborn..."

Ce dernier se leva ensuite du lit et il remit ses vêtements. Puis, il prit ceux de Colonnello et les lui jeta à la figure.

" Rhabille-toi. On s'en va. "

" Huh ? Pourquoi ? "

" Je t'expliquerai en route. Grouille ! "

Blondin grogna quelque chose d'inaudible avant de remettre ses habits à la va-vite et ils s'empressèrent de quitter le chalet.

" Tu dois m'expliquer maintenant, kora !... "

" La tétine a brillé. C'est la première fois qu'elle brille. " fit Reborn en sortant cette dernière. " Le Tri-Ni-Set... Il faut qu'on le trouve. "

" Et comment veux-tu qu'on le trouve, kora ? On sait même pas où est-ce qu'il est ! "

" N'étais-tu pas censé le trouver ? "

" Et où ? On m'a balancé ici, si ça se trouve, il est même pas là. "

" Depuis que tu es arrivé ici, tu n'as rien fouillé du tout. "

" Très bien ! Alors supposons qu'il est là. Une idée ? La montagne est tellement grande, la neige trop épaisse, kora ! Aucune chance que votre trésor soit là ! "

" Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? "

" ... Je ne compte pas me faire avoir une deuxième fois. Si le Vindice nous a envoyé tout les deux, c'est sûrement parce qu'il y a une raison. "

" Et si c'était toi, justement, le Tri-Ni-Set ? "

Colonnello tourna la tête vers Reborn.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? "

" ... non, rien. Laisse tomber. Je- "

Le bruit d'un hélicoptère attira leurs attentions. Le soldat blond leva la tête de même que Reborn et ils froncèrent des sourcils.

" C'est l'emblème du COMSUBIN. L'hélico a été envoyé par le COMSUBIN, kora... "

Le transporte aérien commença à atterrir sur une surface plane, pas loin de la position du duo. Deux personnes en sortirent, le Vindice ainsi que Lal Mirch.

" L... Lal ? " bégaya Colonnello alors que celle-ci avançait vers lui.

" Soldat Colonnello. Votre mission est terminée. " déclara le Vindice. Puis, il se tourna vers le tueur. " La votre aussi, Reborn. Vous pouvez disposer. "

" Minute, Vindice. C'est quoi ce délire ? " répliqua l'hitman en sortant son arme.

" Nous n'avons pas d'explications à vous fournir. Chef Lal, emmenez moi le soldat dans l'hélicoptère. "

Plutôt que de discuter, Lal Mirch employa la méthode forte - c'est-à-dire un coup de genou dans l'estomac - et elle traîna le corps jusque dans le transport sous le regard médusé de Reborn. Comment un homme aussi fort que Colonnello pouvait se faire mettre K.O par une femme ? Bon, ok, on parlait de Lal Mirch. Mais ! Même ! C'était complètement insensé !

" Vindice, nous sommes prêts à embarqué. "

" Très bien. "

Et, sans un mot de plus, ils disparurent du champs de vision du tueur à gages. Celui-ci soupira, comme s'il tentait d'expirer la rage qu'il contenait depuis l'arrivée du Vindice. Comment osaient-ils se servir de lui comme un pion ? Il grinça des dents en pensant à Colonnello. Colonnello et ses yeux bleus, Colonnello et ses lèvres tentatrices, Colonnello et ses 'kora', Colonnello et ses cheveux blonds, et surtout, Colonnello et son amour.

Ce dernier lui manquait déjà horriblement.

* * *

La première chose à laquelle il pensa en reprenant connaissance, ce fut Reborn. Même si Lal était assise devant lui, le visage du tueur à gages ne cessait de pénétrer son esprit.

Sa voix lui manquait, son regard, ses baisers, ses touchers, son odeur... Tout lui manquait.

Colonnello avait besoin de Reborn.

* * *

_Dix ans plus tard..._

" Colonnello, promu au rang de Colonel du COMSUBIN. Soldat ! "

Le susnommé s'avança vers les tribunes et il fut récompensé d'une étoile en plus sur son costume.

" Félicitations, vos efforts ont payés ! Travaillez dur !"

" Oui. " répondit fermement Blondin. En vérité, il était mort de rire. Non seulement parce que son petit disciple, Ryohei, criait des 'EXTREME' partout dans la salle mais en plus, Lal était à moitié bourrée et chantait. Bon, c'était peut-être une remise des diplômes, mais à part ça, c'était la fête.

Deux heures passèrent et la cérémonie se termina. Colonnello sortit de la salle, non pas pour prendre de l'air mais pour... se cacher. Sa petite cachette était derrière un mur, pas petit mais pas très grand non plus. Mais c'était la cachette idéal pour échapper aux _fanboys_ qui menaçaient de le violer.

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur tout en déboutonnant sa veste et il laissa sortir un soupir de fatigue. Il était crevé alors qu'il s'était juste rendu à une cérémonie... Qu'est-ce que ça sera les prochaines cérémonies ? Enfin, il y a des choses qu'il ne valait mieux pas savoir...

Alors qu'il écrasait un bâillement, deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou. Cette odeur...

"Trouvé."

La voix était rauque, grave. Elle était comme la sienne. Celle de...

" Reborn !"

Il se tut tout de suite en sentant un doigt posé contre sa bouche. Son toucher lui avait tant manqué...

"Chuut... Tes admirateurs risqueraient de te trouver."

" ... Reborn..."

Ce fut Colonnello qui rapprocha leurs lèvres, enroulant ses bras autour du cou du tueur. Ce dernier l'embrassa avec passion. Il l'avait cherché pendant dix années... Et le voilà, enfin. Devant lui.

" Mais... Comment as-tu fait pour te libérer de la malédiction, kora ? Je veux dire, l'histoire du Tri-Ni-Set et tout..."

" Lal ne t'as pas raconté ? Nous nous sommes battus contre Byakuran. Enfin, pas nous, mais plutôt mon élève..."

" Hein ? Ton élève ? "

" Je te raconterai plus tard. Pour l'instant, je compte bien rattraper dix ans de sexe avec toi !"

* * *

**(1) : Être dans le nectar, c'est être en plein dodo XD **

**Et voilà ! _It's the end of the story_ :) !**

**Inetta-chan, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour le grand retard ! :3 Et que tu as aimé XD  
**

**Bon, au moins, cet OS est une preuve que je ne suis pas morte (peut-être pour le bonheur de certains, d'autres pour non XD) ! Je compte vivre au moins jusqu'à mes 75 ans X)  
**

**Allez, bisous et euuh... ben... Gros bisous XD  
**

**See you again desu ! ^O^**

**26/06/2012 : OS recorrigé :) !  
**


End file.
